Welcome Home
by LightShiner14
Summary: 9 November 1989 the Berlin Wall is opened and Hogan elderly, ill, and on his death bed expires after finally hearing Germany is on it's way to reunification. He believes he will not see heaven due to the death and destruction he caused. Is he right? Or will he walk through the pearly gates?


One of my favorite authors, Patti and Marg wrote an amazing series of fan fictions about Hogan's Heroes. They were the ones who introduced me to the fact that fan fiction was actually a thing. Their works inspire me greatly, and I love them, but there was always one thing that disagreed with me, the fact that Hogan thought he would not get to heaven. I know that at least one person if not more agree with me, so I decided that I would write a piece that described Hogan's admittance into Heaven. Please if you have not already done so, read all of Patti and Marg's works for they truly are amazing! Without further ado…

**Welcome Home**

I closed my eyes knowing it would be for the last time. _Oh God, I am so sorry for the wrongs I have committed_, suddenly I felt hands on both my arms and I opened my eyes to see I was supported on either side by a being clad in white and on their back they supported wings and atop their heads were halos.

"Robert Hogan, come with us," One of them said in a voice that danced. I looked behind myself to see that the angelic creatures were not supporting my body but an exact replica which I could only hope to believe was my soul.

Not only did I see my body when I had briefly turned around but I saw my children and wife crying while telling my body things I could not hear_. Oh, God, I miss them already!_ As I turn around I see the smiles that covered my escorts' faces. As I fully turn around I see what I could only dream would it be even possible? No, it couldn't be the gates of Heaven, but there they were as real as day, huge white gates that as I drew closer seemed to be made of pearl.

Once we were at the gates my escorts seemed to vanish into thin air, I was greeted by a man dressed in white. "Welcome home Robert," He boomed the gates then started to open and at once the most beautiful noises I had ever heard come forth from within it was so beautiful, tears started rolling down my face and to my surprise I was not embarrassed nor did I think I ought to be.

The man dressed in white lead me to a throne room and sitting there on the throne the Supreme God Head Three in One shining brighter than the sun. To His right was a woman dressed in blue who supported a crown upon her head a tender smile and loving gaze upon her face. All around was what I assumed were the choirs of angels and all the saints of heaven, as far as the eye could see.

The man led me closer to the throne and in site of His splendor I fell to my knees and was rendered speechless in awe. Then He descended his throne and stood in front of me put his hand atop my shoulder within an instant all the good and all the bad I had ever done flashed by. My face had the look of utter disgust at my past actions. I looked up at who I knew was God and simply said, "I am so sorry." I knelt there bawling in front of God Almighty.

He then for reasons still unknown to me at the time, he stood me up and looked at me with eyes that to my surprise were not full of disgust or hatred, but of compassion and love. He opened his mouth and from it flowed words I never imagined possible. "Well done, my good and faithful servant, inherit the kingdom prepared for you from the foundation of the world; for I was hungry and you gave me food, I was thirsty and you gave me drink, I was a stranger and you welcomed me, I was naked and you clothed me, I was sick and you vised me, I was in prison and you came to me."

I was drawn aback from his statement, "Lord When did I do any of these things?" I asked bewildered.

The Lord looked at me kindly and responded "As you did it to one of my children, you did it to me, welcome to where you soul finds its rest Robert Hogan, you are home." He wrapped me in his warm embrace and once again repeated "Welcome Home!"

AND THAT'S THE END

Hopefully this was enjoyable. I know that Hogan would have good reason to believe he would not see heaven, but I honestly think that the good he did would out way the bad. I have never been to Heaven, so I can only speculate what it is like, so this drawn from many resources such as an animated story of the parable of the rich man and Lazarus, The Gospel of Matthew, others speculations, tradition, and several songs about heaven, this is strictly my opinion I'm not claiming this is what heaven is like, so no offense. Blessings to you in this new year of 2015!


End file.
